Another pointless Ranma fic
by onedrunkwriter
Summary: First fanfinc ever so please be gentle. Love it or hate it, but please Read & review
1. Chapter 1

AN: this story is my first attempt to make a fanfic, so don't expect to be a masterpiece. Well actually I lost a bet so I was force to write a fanfic. Prereaders are welcome and needed because English is not my native language so grammar errors are going to be a constant in the story.

Did I forget something…..oh yes Ranma ½ and NGE aren't mine so don't sue me I got no money sob sob I just own a 486DX2 PC and a couple of pants and shirts.

OK, now let's get ready…….you are going to find, action, drama, comedy, tears, explosions, more drama, romance, explosions again, ang…

whack

AUTOR'S MOTHER: stop babbling around and finish this thing so I can make lunch.

AUTOR(sobbing): stop hitting me…

AM(giving a mean glare):…

AUTOR(with a huge sweatdrop):ok I'm on it

"WARK" talking

'_WARK' _thinking

WARK sound effects

And now…….

**ANOTHER POINTLESS RANMA FIC**

**By**

**Onedrunkwriter**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was late night in Nerima and most of its habitants are disposed to sleep, after all tomorrow is work and school day. It was also a quite night and that is curios because during day a lot of noise caused by a lecher troll, people flying in LEO, battle cries and a LOT of property damaged inflicted by a bunch of lousy marital artists in short a normal day.

However this was not a normal day for a certain marital artist actually it was a terrible and tragic day. Wandering around in a black alley unnoticed for people this young man was crying. He was crying because the one he loved most now hates him. This person hates him because she discovered his dark secret. Of course he knew that it was going to happen, but he expect it in different circumstances, he wanted to tell her that he loves her, he wanted to tell her about his curse, but the time passed and he couldn't tell her anything and he knew that it only was worse. Meanwhile he was wandering he was drying and remembering the events of the day.

FLASHBACK

"Excuse me, could you tell me the way to the Tendo dojo? Asked the young marital artist. The person asked was a young woman with short and dark blue hair when she spun to see the one who asked her, her eyes went wide in surprise and happiness to see an old and dear friend. "Ryouga, it's been a while" she said "Er…ah…A A Akane, what are you doing in Osaka?""Osaka? no silly you are in Nerima""REALLY?" he shouted "ah…um…yes I've not traveling anywhere" she answered, a bit shocked by his sudden outburst '_o joy I'm back now I can confess my love to Akane...' _Ryouga was too absorbed in his daydream that he didn't notice the arrival of his hated rival. "Yo pigboy, weren't our duel supposed to be three weeks ago?" Ranma mocked Ryouga, of course his response didn't take long "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIG…RANMA PREPARE TO DIE" said Ryouga grabbing his trusted umbrella "ha you want to fight" Ranma said taking a fighting pose and with last those words the hell loose, at least to the poor bystanders and properties around.

Some hours and millions of yens in damage property later the fight finished leaving Ranma as a winner for a very minimum margin and an unconscious Ryouga. Shaking his rival Ranma said "hey, nice spar P-chan" Suddenly Ryouga opened his eyes, stood up and yelled "P-chan who?" "easy P-chan…" "Don't you dare to call me that" the fanged boy growled "another round P-chan?" "you bet". Meanwhile the two marital artists were taking their fighting poses a big mallet from nowhere appeared in Akane's hands "stop picking Ryouga" she said. Dumbfound Ranma only said "butt off Tomboy, can't you see this is a fight between men" of course it only made her even angrier and swinging her MALLET OF DOOM she stroked a very confused Ranma sending him into LEO.

A red point flying above Nerima was seen, the people who saw it, sighed and shook their heads with a common tough '_can't he learn to close his mouth?'._ Back to Ryouga and Akane, she said to his friend "sorry about that, but that JERK likes to pick on weaker people" "it's OK, Akane" Ryouga said a little disappointed because she called him weak. "oh well, hey Ryouga wanna come home and take a drink, you have a lot to tell me""eh…eh…ok...Akane""great" with that they went to the Tendo´s household.

In the living room in the Tendo's house, there was a happy mood everybody were paying attention to the lost boy and his stories of places very far from there. He talked about a orange painted bridge, some weird big stone heads, some festival in Germany…he couldn't let a little blush remembering the way that the waitress were dressed and how those dresses were very generous with their breasts especially when they lean to the tables revealing….."um…Ryouga are you OK" "ahh…oh yeah ah where was I? yes as I was saying…" with that he continued with his talking.

At the same time outside the dojo a very battered Ranma was making his way to the house using a staff to help his walking. "Damn it Akane, why does she have to be that Tomboy?" he was muttering "and why does she have to be that nice to Ryoga? If only she knew that Ryouga is her beloved P-chan, ha ha I **really** want to see it?" as if some god was listening to him Kasumi tripped meanwhile she was carrying come cold sodas to the family, thanks goodness she didn't fall but the drinks were sent flying to the lost boy very occupied with his talking that didn't notice the danger. "oh shit…" was the only thing that Ranma could said before those drinks hit on Ryouga revealing his disturbing secret to everyone. Well at least to Akane, because everyone else knew it.

"eh Akane…" Ranma said very nervous "…""Akane, I can explain…" without a word but with a very serious glare not seen before Akane made Ranma silenced. Grabbing a very shocked P-chan by its bandana she carried it to the kitchen. Taking the opportunity varios members or the Tendos and Saotomes fled the house knowing the imminent outrage to come. Only Ranma and Kasumi stayed. Moments later Akane left the kitchen with P-chan a kettle with hot water. She pinned P-chan to the Floor and poured hot water to the poor thing.

"Akane…I" "…" "I can explain, it's Ran…" "YOU PIG…"she yelled punching him with all her might hurting him severely, nor physically but hurting his already fragile heart. "YOU BASTARD, WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME?" "Akane wait…" a very scared Ranma was trying to calm her but his pleas reached deaf ears. "AND YOU KNEW ISN'T IT?" she asked Ranma. "well…yes" "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" "huh" it was clear to Ranma that Akane conveniently forgot all the hints given to her. He was about to complain he but was cut off by Akane that now was seeing towards Ryouga. It was surprising that she wasn't having a rage thrust actually she was calm, very calm. "Ryouga" said coldly enough to freeze the hell "why?" "I…I…Ranma…" he stuttered "I trusted you Ryouga…" she was on the edge of crying "you were my friend, a very close one, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't care about your curse" "I tried…but" "but you didn't, on the other hand you abused my trust, how many times did you sleep in my bed? Saw me during I was changing?" "…" "Ryouga leave" "but…" "Get lost as you usually does, but this time **forever, I don't want to see you ever again **taking a long breath **I hate you**" with those last word she ran to her room with tears of sorrow and betrayal. Ranma followed her truing to explain himself.

"Ryouga you should leave" finally Kasumi spoke, but her mood was very serious unlike her. "but but" Ryouga was still lost in words shocked by the last words of Akane. "Please Ryouga I haven't see her before, normally she just acts very childish but then she calms. Look I knew your secret before I'm not that dumb, of course I was mad but I knew that you didn't take advantage of your position besides being her pet helped her to control her anger especially when Ranma made some mistake, you also help her when she was needed, you was a very good friend but you made a terrible mistake" "I know Kasumi, I know" "The way she talked, she meant those words, but she is a good girl give her some time to think" "How long?" "I don't know Ryouga, I don't know".

END FLASHBACK

Yes, he has lost her. He has lost the only thing that made his live valuable. The other thing was his grudge to Ramna, but this grudge was weaker and weaker. He didn't hate him as before even he started to consider him as a friend, they still fight but their fights weren't as vicious as before they were now friendly sparring sessions. Hell, they even had fight together against common enemies like Tarou when he kidnapped Akane. Like Herb, even Ryouga risked his live to retrieve the open water kettle so Ranma could change into man again. But now he could see him without see her.

Unnoticed or just he didn't care anymore, he started to glow, a greenish glow produced by his state of depression. Those feeling he has used like a weapon with his greatest technique the 'shi shi hokoudan' but this move fueled by unhappy emotions was slowly eating his soul. He needed to release this chi.

After some aimless wander he finally reached one of the many and convenience lots, used by the infamous marital artists Known also as the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew' or in short NWC. Now he could release his chi without danger, but who cares, he didn't. he has lost her, he didn't care being a directionless boy, being P-chan, being insulted by Ranma or other people, he didn't care anything now for him death was an appealing.

Meanwhile he was sinking in his depression deeper and deeper, he didn't notice a change in his glow. The greenish light was becoming darker and darker until it reach a black pitch, very black darker than night, like a black hole it seem to engulf light. And not only was the change of color it was also cold not only to the skin, but to the heart to the soul. He needed to do it now.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN"

He did it. Usually released he could felt calmer but now was different. He was still in a heavy state of depression and he also has lost control, he could control it, the pillar of energy that he created has turned into a big ball and now was coming down very quickly he can't avoid it, he is going to be hit by his own technique and its power could be enough to kill. Not that this matter to him very much.

When it touched Ryouga, something strange happened he didn't feel pain at least physical pain otherwise he felt burning inside it was not hot it was very cold. He felt his heart burning, his soul his soul was being torn apart, his mind was being invaded by all his unhappy toughs, all his life was passing in front of his eyes. Finally he could see several forms, looking carefully this forms were people, people he knew, deformed people and they start to talk to him, to mock him, to torture him. "P-chan" "Jerk" "Brainless brute" "Jackass" "STOP IT, STOP IT" Ryouga Pleaded but the taunts were even more drastic, finally they stopped buy they start to merge their bodies until a big and deformed Akane appeared in front of him. "**I hate you, get lost, I don't want to see you ever again, DIE, giggles, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE**" her ranting continued until the fragile soul of Ryouga couldn't take it anymore. He fainted and was engulfed by this ball of heavy concentrate chi.

Unknown to him someone who wanted to investigate this event was consumed too.

When the ball disappeared it left a big crater in the lot, but there was something odd about it. There weren't any signal of explosion, even the people close to the lot didn't hear anything. The crater was smooth like if the dirt that was before, simply disappeared and the most important the person who created the ball of energy Ryouga Hibiki, known as the 'Lost Boy' vanished.

To be continued…

AN: HOLY COW I MADE IT. This was the first part of my first fanfic, so be gentle. I know there are several crossover about Ranma and NGE. I chose them because I'm reading the manga of Ranma and watching the NGE series. Usually the chosen character is Ranma and is a perfect example for the children, but I chose Ryouga because he has a lot in common with Shinji, they both are lonely, shy, depressed, their social skills sucks and because I like Ryouga more than Ranma. Also I want to create a story where these two learn about their mistakes and grow up as people. Of course they can't do it by their own. I don't know if I can make after all is my first try, that's why please read & review, try to be nice and objective with your opinion. See you next time adios.

Onedrunkwriter


	2. Chapter 2

AN: here I am again. I hope you liked the last chapter, if not oh well…whatever I'm trying. Anyways let's continue with the adventures of our very unlucky marital artist and how he realizes that even leaving Nerima maddens, maddens never leaves him.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Takahashi and Anno do and they're awfully rich and me are poor.

"wark" talk

_´wark´ _thoughts

#wark# sounds

Stop babbling…

**ANOTHER POINTLESS RANMA FIC**

**By**

**Onedrunkwriter**

**CHAPTER 2**

"The world is a cold and dark place to live"

Yes it was Ryouga repeating his mantra over and over meanwhile he was walking through a very, thin, humid and apparently endless tunnel. After god knows hours later he could see a very white spot. Some walking later this spot became bigger, and bigger.

´_At least, and exit´_

When he was close to the exit a figure, a female one appeared. Blocking his way to freedom. Watching very carefully Ryouga recognized this person.

_´Akane...´_ he wanted to yell, but…

"Bweeeee…" _´huh?´_

_´oh shit I have transformed, now how am I going to apologize to Akane and confess my love, and…´_but his mental babbling was interrupt by a voice. The sweetest voice (to him) in the world.

"come here, piggy"

´_O joy she loves me, even as her pet, there's hope after all´ _and without thinking (as always) he ran to her arms.

He was happy, he was in heaven, and he was with her again. He didn't care if it was as P-chan as she was happy it was OK. Moments passed and the arrived to a sea house. ´_strange did the Tendos have one? ´. _he didn't mind this fact after all he was with her.

"Dear, I'm home"

_´Dear?_

"Welcome home, _kawaiikune_" a new person make his entrance, he was in his mid-twenties, tall with a ponytail. Guess who, that's right it was Ranma.

"BAKA…look what I found" Akane said showing Ranma P-chan.

"Hmmm a black piglet. It seem a lost one"

"And a delicious one, don't you think"

"I completely agree, do I bring the knife?"

"yes dear"

´_what, Akane it's me Ryouga don't eat me please I love you. Oh god please help me´_. Of course he only could say "Bweee Bweee Bweeeeeeeeee"

Holding the knife that Ranma gave her. Akane pinned the poor pig to the floor. Her delicate features disappear and they were replaced by a maniac look in her face.

"What did you think? Did you truly believed that I forgave you Ryouga?...now receive your punishment…HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

----0----

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A very sweaty and scared Ryouga screamed. Well it seems obvious that everything above was a dream what did you thing? The lovely Akane Tendo a wicked murderer (ok with her temper sometimes I think that too ). Back to our story Ryouga awoke, after putting his mind together he remembered everything in the last 24 hour: his arrival, his fight, the reunion with the Tendos, his curse…

"Damn it she had to discover" said to anyone. And the he remembered the worst thing her words full with hatred no even to Ranma she had acted like that. That really hurts him even harder that Ranma punches.

"I screwed it, I really screwed it, now what am I going to do?" Kasumi's advice crossed his mind. He really needed to get lost for a considerable period of time. With a little luck she will be in the mood when he arrived, but this is Ryouga so it really seems impossible. Of course he stubbornly believed in his hopeless hope. By the way

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" unknown to him highly above all known gods were laughing their asses off. Gods also need fun and Ryouga has become in their favorite toy, what cruel are gods #TUNDER# (where did that come from?).

"OK, let's go surely I'm going to arrive at Tendo's dojo in some weeks, so I got a lot of time. First I need a very touching apologize speech, some flowers, souvenirs, bla bla bla"

----0----

Not so far, unknown to the always lost and clueless Ryouga, something big was happening, something that could decide the survival of mankind.

"EVA, launch"

"OK, Shinji remember the plan. Neutralize the enemy's AT-field with your own and fire that piece of jun …I mean your rifle, understood?" Ritsuko spoke.

"Hai" of course he hadn't understood anything. He was scared and muttering something during her explanation. With that he started the fight, firing that shitty rifle.

The sound of the battle arrived to certain bandana boy; curiosity prevailed over self preservation as he ran where the sound came from. On top of a near hill his jaw dropped. That was something to see a huge squid like monster with two pink _´pink?´_ whip like tentacles was fighting with a equally big purple _´purple?´_ robot. After living in Nerima with lousy fighter, cursed ones, some onis and roughly princes, he thought that anything could surprised him but this was to much.

The monster with its tentacles chopped Shinji's rifle and started to charge him. Of course Shinji's only reaction was getting the hell as far as possible ignoring the voice of NERV's Director of Operations, captain Misato Katsuragi. "Hmm sloppy" Ryouga said as he was watching how the squid was trying to cut Shinji's EVA in two. "That's gonna hurt" muttered when the squid grabbed and throw the purple thing away. "Why isn't it moving" unknown to him a couple of stooges were saved of being pulp by the mighty hand of the Evangelion. "Nice catch" the EVA stopped the monster's tentacles. Some time later the EVA kicked the monster down the hill where Shinji's machine laid. "Now what?" Ryouga was expecting the imminent ending of this duel, without any warning the purple thing slide down the thing with a giant knife in its hand, the squid countered it with its tentacle going through the EVA body. After a moment of hesitate the EVA nailed its knife in the monster's core, killing it after some time.

"That was closed" Ryouga said after the battle. "It easy to say that anybody who was piloting that was not trained" analyzing the battle further "but the pilot has guts and instinct. I'd like to meet him/her. Perhaps I can teach him/her how to fight properly" however it was time for more important matters, like…

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?" yes he was lost. Not only in space but in time too. But the last thing was oblivious to him.

After releasing some stress with his mighty battle cry, our peculiar hero resumed his epic quest: Akane's forgiveness but first he had to find her eventually.

----0----

(Some days later)

#BOOOOM#

"Light, at least" Ryouga said after getting out of a hole created by his ´Bakusai Tenketsu´. Looking around he summed two and two together, he was lost again.

"ARRGG, damn it now what...huh" his ranting stopped when he saw a boy. Fourteen or fifteen he calculated, standing on a rail. ´_maybe I can ask him some directions´_. He started running to the boy when. ´_what is he thinking…isn't he going to do it, is he?´_ the fanged boy though when the younger one passed the rail to the cliff below. _´Shit! he is going to jump´_ with that Ryouga sprinted as a maniac where the other boy was unfortunately he was late.

Without thinking too much (again) Ryouga jumped. This time he was lucky and grabbed the boy with his right arm. But there was a bigger problem. ´_how am I going to brake?´ _he realized that they were falling fast. _´ok Ryouga stay cool…think in bad things umm Ranma winning Akane, Ranma stealing my bread, Ranma…´_ he continued until he was glowing green.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN" using his free hand Ryouga releasing his ultimate technique, successfully stopping their fall and putting them safe.

"Hey kid, are you right?"

"…" but the younger boy's eyes were dull, empty of life.

"Answer me" This time Ryouga's voice was rising.

"…" no answer.

#SLAP#

"SNAP OF IT BRAT"

"LEAVE ME ALONE" the younger said and started to run away leaving a very shocked and pissed Ryouga.

"YOU'RE WELCOME" sarcastically yell. "Geez this is the last time I save a spoiled brat" with that he retook his mission.

(Next morning)

"Hmm that's quite a misty day" Ryouga said. After walking all night he believed he was far away from that crazy place of monsters, robots and suicidal kids. But with his sense of direction whatever thing could happen.

"Move faster kid, we don't have all day"

"Yes, you don't know all the problems we had following you"

"What was that?" The lost boy ran where those voices came. From a safe distance he saw some well suited thug dragging a boy. ´_that is the boy from yesterday hmm serves him right for being that ungrateful´_ he was starting to leave when…

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE" Ryouga's sense of honor popped over his right shoulder in the form of a chibi-angel-Ryouga (the nice ones).

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER, IT'S A DUTY OF ANY MARITAL ARTIST TO PROTECT THE WEAK PEOPLE AND BLA BLA BLA" chibi-angel-Ryouga started to lecture the lost boy about the honor code and whatever, when…

"DON'T LISTEN THAT FOOL" this time Ryouga's dark side popped on the other shoulder, with the form of a chibi-devil-Ryouga.

#SPLASH#

#KICK#

"GET THE HELL OUT HERE" chibi-angel-Ryouga kicked a chibi-red-horned-Pchan into stratosphere.

"What do you want?" finally Ryouga snapped form his confusion.

"That kid save you must" said the little angel.

"Stop talking like that, and why, don't you remember what happed" Ryouga countered.

"Yes, but a marital artist never expect being praised or to be thanked for. They always comply theirs duties selflessly"

"OK I'm going geez" Ryouga groaned.

"May the force…"

"SHUT UP" ´_I'm going to hate myself for this´_ with that he charged against the MIB.

When the MIB were about to get in their vans, a yellow blur appeared in front of their glasses knocking out the thugs who were holding the boy's arms. More thugs came out the vehicles in order to eliminate the treat, but with inhuman speed for them Ryouga and his trusty umbrella took down the remaining MIB. Grabbing one of the kid's arm they started to run aimlessly into the woods.

After some hours of running the kid started to protest, unlike Ryouga he didn't have the stamina to keep going. Finally Ryouga took pity of the poor kid and stopped. Then Ryouga took off his oversized backpack and started to look in it for something. When he found it, he tossed to the kid, it was a bottle of water. He looked it with hesitate.

"Drink it, it just water" finally Ryouga broke their silence.

"Thank you" lowly the younger boy responded.

"Well after saving you two times, it's the minimum thing you should do. Don't you thing?" Ryouga said sarcastically. With those harsh words the kid flinched.

"Look what you did" Ryouga's sense of honor said kicking (literally) some sense in him. "Now he is scared, way to go". Of course those dialogs only occurred in Ryouga's head, but sometimes his used his imagination so he couldn't feel that alone.

"#sigh# sorry kid, sometimes (almost every time) I lose control" Ryouga tried to apologize.

"Why did you save me" said the boy.

"Huh?" the lost boy didn't expect it.

"Why?" the boy insisted.

"You'll see, I'm a marital artist, it's my duty to protect the people from bad guys"

"But, I'm a bad person, the only thing I can do it's to hurt people"

"Look I don't care at this moment about your life or what you did. I only want to go to some place with urgency" Ryouga talked trying to control his temper from this meek boy. "And you are going to help ME, it's the last thing you can do, got it kid?"

The boy only could nod. After all what were his chances. He had knocked out several sections 2 agents like if they were kids and even more when he tried to run away from than fanged boy he was found (accidentally) again.

"Ok, let's go then, by the way do you know the path to Tokyo" Ryouga with a calm voice asked.

"Yes, sir"

"Hey don't that formal, oh yes I forgot my name is Ryouga Hibiki. Please call me Ryouga"

"Yes, sir…I mean Ryouga"

"That's an understanding. What's your name kiddo?"

"Shinji…Shinji Ikari"

"All right Shinji, let's hit the road".

----0----

Keeping his word Shinji helped Ryouga in his way to Tokyo. Unfortunate Ryouga couldn't keep his track and always finished getting both of them lost. After that Ryouga snapped and began to make some property damage. Of course Shinji was too afraid to tell Ryouga that he always misunderstood his directions, because he didn't want to become a target for Ryouga's wrath.

On the bright side wandering around had letting Shinji to discover some place that he hasn't seen ever. Well he only knew his teaches place. When he moved to Tokyo-3 he didn't enjoy the view because he was thinking about his incoming meeting with his father. After that he only knew Misato's place and the path to school and NERV. _´Damn NERV, damn you, father´._

Even he had learned some marital art from Ryouga. After a couple of days when he started to travel with Shinji, Ryouga decided he needed a spar partner and with only Shinji around he began to train him. Ryouga also felt pity of the boy and though that making Shinji strong could help him to go through life. During their journeys he had learned some facts of Shinji's life and Shinji's has learned some of his. Never going too deep in their feeling and darkest secrets both of them had development an odd friendship.

----0---

"Agent, present your report about the third child" the cold and frightful voice of the Gendo Ikari aka Bastard King. Fill his equally frightful and ridiculously large office.

"Nothing to report, the different patrols report the same thing. It's he has been swallowed by the earth" responded the extremely scared agent.

----0----

Inside one of many underground tunnels created by Ryouga, they keep their march hoping to arrive somewhere familiar.

----0----

"Dismiss agent, next time I expect to hear better news"

"Yes sir" the agent tried his best to keep his pants clean, after all is was very well known for everybody, what Ikari could do with the ones who failed him. So then he left.

"Damn it" said Gendo almost breaking his bastard and patented pose.

"So, it ruins your scenario" an old goat known as sub-commander Fuyutsuki said.

"Of course not, if the third is not here to comply with his destiny, we still can use the second" Gendo replied taking another bastard and patented pose.

The sub-commander only could sigh before that act or arrogance.

----0----

One of the inconveniences of being so far from civilization, especially from long periods of time was…

"Ryouga…"

"Not now, don't you see? I'm trying to read this map" surely he didn't know that this map was not of Japan but France. But how to tell him without Ryouga starts a rampage over the innocent trees.

"But…"

"Ok, what is it?"

"We ran out of food".

#THUD# Ryouga's jaw hit hard the ground.

"Ryouga, are you ok?" ´_Oh God please let him be ok or else…´_

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"There we go again" Shinji muttered to himself.

But this time the god took mercy, at least of Shinji and Ryouga's angry ranting was stopped when a nice smell comes to both of them. Thinking with everything but his brain, Ryouga sprinted to the source of that smell. _´it seems familiar´_ he though, but his stomach overwhelmed him. Fearing that Ryouga could do something stupid he ran after him.

When they arrived to the source of the smell, they found a small grill with two pizza like things over it. _´it look like familiar´_ but again his brain was shut up by his stomach and he proceeded to devour that food. _´it tastes familiar´_. "Come on there is one left, eat it Shinji" he was about to protest, wasn't it thievery?

#GRUMBLE# his stomach spoke for him and he went to the grill and starts to eat.

Unknowing for both of them shadow was looking that scene. _´how dare them it was my meal´ _without hesitation he took his weapon and leap into the air and struck. Fortunate or unfortunate Ryouga's sixth sense kicked in and counterattacked. The mysterious fighter was good but not as Ryouga. With a swift movement of his umbrella he knocked out his attacker. Trying to discover the identity of the thug he walked to him but…

"UKYO…"

AN: there you have it. Now as you can see the story began after the fourth angel. Why? It was the lowest point to Shinji before the twelfth and later angels. I really hated Misato back there. Come on Shinji was not a soldier and three weeks of training aren't going to change him into some kind Rambo. One interesting fact was that Shinji for once didn't run away actually he stood by himself he charged and killed the angel. But instead of encouraging words he gets his ass chewed. Unfortunate Misato was more worried about the chain of command and her own position than that fact. Of course it only gave more insecurity to Shinji so he ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hello people. Why am I keeping on this? I don't know. The true is because I have to comply a bet so is this or pays the money a lot of. So it better to write and I can practice my English. Now we know the identity of the second one who was engulfed by Ryouga's Dark Shi Shi Hokoudan. Why her? I like someone sane enough who could help both Shinji and Ryouga, and Ukyo is (if Ranma is not involved).

Disclaimer:

AUTOR: do I have to do this?

AUTOR'S LAWYER: If you don't want to go jail…

AUTOR: aright…#cough# I don't own anything of Ranma and NGE, the idea of them is from the mighty Rumiko Takahashi-sama and tensai Anno-sama respectively. So if you are planning to make money don't think to sue besides I can only give you a headache because I got nothing.

"Wark" talk

_´wark´ _thoughts

#wark# sounds

**ANOTHER POINTLESS RANMA FIC**

**By**

**Onedrunkwriter**

**CHAPTER 3**

"UKYO…imygodihurtherimygodihurtherimygodihurtherimygodihurther" Ryouga stared to panic and run in circles like a little girl.

"STOP IT, BEHAVE LIKE A MAN" Shinji tried to calm his frantic friend. _´hey where did that come from? It feels good´._

"But…but…but look at her" Ryouga stuttered.

"Don't worry she is just unconscious" after being Ryouga's punching bag and piloted the Evangelion, He knew about injuries and Ukyo's were minimal.

"Are you sure"

"Yes, she just need some rest" with that Shinji picked a cloth and a bottle of water. So he could clean a bruise in her cheek. Ryouga feeling guilty tried to help but still nervous loose his grip for the bottle and its content poured on him.

Blinking, Shinji tried to understand. He knew about Ryouga's aversion to water, but he was no told about it. Still he couldn't understand it just water why Ryouga petrified himself with that face of terror.

"um…Ryouga are you ok"

"Bweee…uh? Am I still human?" a very surprised Ryouga answered.

"Yes, did you expect to change into some kind of pig or something" Shinji Chucked.

"…"

"Ryouga?" Shinji started to poke lost boy's arm looking for a response. And it came.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Ryouga's suddenly yelling threw Shinji on his ass. And a crazy Ryouga began to kick and punch everything but Shinji and the unconscious Ukyo. Finally after a while when he calmed himself, he saw that Ukyo was waking up.

"Ukyo are you…"

#CLANG#

"ok?"

"She looks fine to me" Shinji responded.

"YOU JACKASS, NOT ONLY YOU STOLE MY FOOD BUT YOU ALSO HIT ME" a very irritated Ukyo shouted a very surprised and scared Ryouga.

"Wait I can explain that"

#CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANG#

"Ok sugar you can talk now" a calmer Ukyo was ready to listen, but obviously Ryoiga was not in shape to speak. Seeing this Shinji made a bold move and started to talk her after all Ryouga had saved him it was time to returning the favor.

"er…we…uh" it was Shinji we are talking about.

"Split it now" growled Ukyo

Shinji Flinched but somehow recover some courage to talk "we were wandering and our food was finished…he smelled something and…saw your food and ate them. I' sorry" he bowed his head in shame.

"And now what am I going to do? Sugar" she asked

"Ano…you…can have it" he handed her a chocolate bar he bought in a town some days ago.

Ukyo's features softened before Shinji's honesty and kindness. ´_Perhaps I was too hard on him. He seems to be shy but he is a nice person´. _With that the politely returned the bar to Shinji. But he insisted.

"Please, accept it so you can eat something"

"Ok" Ukyo frowned a bit but accepted the bar. She uncovered it and sliced by the half giving one of the halves to Shinji.

"There you can have this"

"But…"

"Hey are you going to say no to a pretty girl?" she teased.

Shinji blushed, as he took his half of the bar stuttering nonsense. Ukyo giggled after all her self esteem was low because Ranma has chose Akane over her the ´cute fiancée´. So she felt right that someone could see her cute.

"Now what are you going to eat?" a very concerned Shinji asked Ukyo.

"Don't worry sugar, there is a town near so we can eat at some restaurant"

Digging his hands into his pockets and bowing his head a very ashamed Shinji said "But we don't have any money"

"Neither do I"

"Umm?"

"Don't worry about it, we can wash some dishes to pay our meals don't you thing"

Shinji nodded. But this time Ryouga started to wake up ordering his senses and mind he saw Ukyo and Shinji talking. He smiled. When he met Shinji he was a very shy and introverted person, he still is but he was opening to him. And now he was talking freely to Ukyo. Ukyo. She is a very special person. Ryouga was very inept with people especially with girls, but with her he always felt comfortable, he could talk about his feelings and problems and she always listened to him. Even if their relationship was based on schemes to break up Ranma and Akane, she was close to a friend after all Ryouga never had a real friend.

"Damn you Ranma, you don't deserved being loved for someone as her"

"Stop daydreaming, jackass, we to get to the town before night" Ukyo said not with the same venom she used earlier. It was almost friendly.

"Yeah I'm going" he stood up and picked his backpack. After that he gave his umbrella to Shinji.

"What are you doing? Don't bully the kid"

"It's alright Ukyo. He is training me and carry his umbrella is helping mo to gain strength" Shinji tried to save his friend.

----0----

As Ukyo said, they had to wash dishes, mopping the floor and cleaning the tables in order to pay their dinner. Then they went to a park and sat down in some benches there. After all it was time to talk.

"So tell me Ryouga how did you meet Shinji?" Ukyo broke their silence.

"well…some guys tried to kidnap him so I kicked some butts and took him with me in order to protect him" Ryouga answered. Shinji sighed relieved. Because their first meeting was not very nice. He felt shame for what he did and also because he still hasn't thanked him for saving his life.

"Really?" a very concerned Ukyo asked Shinji. He nodded.

"It's ok, I know they haven't tracked us. I mean I am the one who has been navigating"

"There is nobody who can track you, sugar" Ukyo laughed, followed by Ryouga. Yes without Ranma or Akane…

Time to sleep, Ukyo ashamed told them that she didn't a place to sleep. Ryouga offered his tent meanwhile he sleeps outside. Shinji almost got a nosebleed when he heard the idea but the decision was taken. "Don't do anything funny" Ryouga teased. "SHUT UP" Ukyo and Shinji shouted.

Thanks to Ukyo's persuasion (which involved a giant spatula), the group follow Shinji's indications. Two days later they arrived to Tokyo or its ruins.

"What's this place?"

"It was once Tokyo"

"…"

"Yes after the floods"

"Floods?"

"You know after second impact" ´_Where were these people? ´_

"Second impact?"

"yes, a giant asteroid hit the Antartid continent, melting it producing a global flood killing half of the earth's population in the year 2000"

"YEAR 2000" Ryouga Shouted grabbing Shinji's collar "DON'T GIVE THAT SHIT WE'RE IN THE YEAR 1998"

#CLANG#

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" Ukyo yelled "DON'T SCARE THE BOY"

"but…Tokyo…Akane" releasing his grip on Shinji's collar, Ryouga started to stutter.

Putting her hands on Shinji's shoulder Ukyo tried to comfort him "Relax, you know his temper" Shinji nodded "Sugar, is that true, what you told us is true?"

"…yes"

"LIAR…" shouted Ryouga.

"STOP THAT JACKASS"

"…"

"#Sigh# haven't you notice, everything looks different now, why do you thing I was wandering around? Because I couldn't recognize anything"

"…that's true…" finally Ryouga start to accept the reality, after all he has seen strange thing like that purple robot. During a science fair in New York he saw several robots, but all of them were crude machines compared to the purple one. Perhaps he was in the future but how did they get there?

"But how…?"

"I don't know the last thing I remember before getting this world was being engulfed by that black sphere you created"

"Well that makes sense. What do you think about Ranma and Akane? Did they survive?"

"I don't know sugar" seeing a faint glow on Ryouga's body Ukyo quickly added "But don't worry Ranchan it's strong he surely saved himself and Akane"

After hear the name of his rival Ryouga felt his anger grows, but he had to admit it. Ranma was very strong and always saved Akane form danger. Funny even with all the love that Ryouga said he was never able to help Akane once. Perhaps his love was not as strong as he though. Now it didn't matter after all that was time ago.

"Shinji…sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok Ryouga. I didn't know much about yourselves"

"That's right we should try to open up to each other. By the way what is this year?"

"2015"

"oh…is there anything to see?"

"well…there's a memorial field. It' got a monument with the name of the people who died"

"I see…"

"Ryouga" Ukyo said putting her hand on his shoulder "we should go there and give this people our condolence, it's the last thing we can do"

Taking her hand into his, he nodded "Ok Shinji lead the way"

----0----

It was hard for both of Ryouga and Ukyo. She could recognize several names: they were her classmates or her regulars. With some of them she has develop some kind of bond and now they were gone. For Ryouga wasn't easier even with his directionless he had met some people on the road who were kind to him.

Fortunate none of Ranma or Akane names were in the monument so there was hope that both of them were still alive somewhere. Unfortunate for Nabiki, Genma, Kodachi and Tsubasa the luck were not their side.

They decided to leave, there was anything for them. Ukyo joined them in their endless wandering. She was feeling uneasy. She was drag out of her life by an impulse of his friend but at the same time she was saved. After seeing the magnitude of the tragedy she doubt if she could make it alive. ´_I guess I should thank Ryouga. Later´_

After days of wandering they arrive to some familiar valley, at least to Ryouga. He tried to remember but the place has changed thanks to the floods after second impact. Leaving aside this feeling Ryouga dragged Shinji to another painful (to Shinji) spar session. Ukyo was left behind making lunch (it was her turn).

Their sparring was uneventfully, Ryouga was too fast and too strong for Shinji. However to Ryouga, Shinji learning curve was amazing. _´the kid is good. With time and the proper training he could be as good as me or even as Ranma´_. With that in mind he decided to move the training to the next level. He has only attacked with his bare hands and kicks. The umbrella was left to Shinji to develop strength. Taking some bandanas he threw them to Shinji. Shinji barely dodged them. ´_time to get serious´_

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU"

#BOOOOM#

"#sigh# that baka, he loose himself so easily. I hope Shinji is alright" Ukyo has finished lunch and was on her way to join them.

The shock of the explosion was too strong to Shinji and he fell back. He was bruised but day after day of constant beating by Ryouga his body has develop certain endurance and those hurts didn't pain as before. He regained his step and charged Ryouga.

#RUMBLE# #RUMBLE#

"What is that? An earthquake?" asked Ryouga, but his answer soon was loose. A column of water appears where Ryouga has used his technique knocking them. Time ago Ryouga should damn his luck, but somehow he was cured. The time travel could be the answer. However both Ryouga and Shinji were now soaked. At the distance Ukyo rushed to see what had happened.

"Shinji are you ok?" Ryouga asked. _´hmm my body feels funny. What is this weight on my chest? ´_ Ryouga though to himself. With his hand he reached his chest but instead of find a manly and muscled chest, he found a very round and female chest.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girlish scream was heard.

"Easy Ryouga" Shinji recovered and sat down. But he was met with some unexpected view. A gorgeous young woman with green hair and green eyes. Dressing like Ryouga, using his thigh sleeveless shirt and her ample blossom was almost visible because of how soaked has her shirt. After that kind of situation Shinji used his only logical reaction, he got a nosebleed and fainted.

When Ryouga looked down he saw a young girl, with the same age as Shinji. She got shoulder length pink hair. She got also a perfectly built body for someone of her age that sum with her ripped t-shirt that let see everything beneath it and with Ryouga's own features got a response in his brain. She also got a nosebleed and faint.

Ukyo finally arrived and was welcome with something weird. Two young women were laying on the ground. The largest one got green hair as long as Ukyo's. The other girl got shorter pink hair. The really weird thing was that both were clothed as her friends and both of them of blood trails under their noses. Being smart and after seeing some many strange things in her life she concluded that both of them were Ryouga and Shinji. But how? Jusenkyo of course. But how they got Jusenkyo. Ryouga and his directionless problem was the answer. "Next time I will navigate, who knows where are we going to end later?"

Two groans ended Ukyo's train of thoughts. As the new members of the aqua-transsexuals were waking up Ukyo sat in front of both of them. When they saw her, they want to tell her about their common nightmare

"Ukyo I had a very strange dream" Ryouga stared.

"Yes I dreamt that Ryouga was a girl" Shinji continued.

"I dreamt the same thing about you" Ryouga replied.

"Really?" Shinji continued with this constructive chat.

"Sorry to interrupt but you haven't dreamt. I actually happened. Look at you" Ukyo pointed both of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" both of them cried and for the second time of the day they fainted.

"#sigh# it's going to be a long day" finished Ukyo.

To be continued…

AN: what was unexpected isn't it. You can't make a Ranma fic without any Jusenkyo curse, can you? At least it's my opinion. About Ryouga and Ukyo I chose them after the failed weeding (book 38 of the manga). Why? If you want to flame me fine, but I saw that Ryouga grew up with the story. At first he was a berserker but as long the time passed he and his grudge cooled down. After the shishihokoudan saga (book 20) he and Ranma didn't have a nasty fight in the next book of the manga. They even worked together and even when they have their skirmishes, when they were needed they could count on each other.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: after three chapters where our heroes met and got cursed (he he). No is time to focus in the action (I hope) I mean NERV, the angels and EVA. How are they going to react to this new, improved and cursed Shinji? Find out later.

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

#DOOR CRASHES#, some policemen followed by some TV camera guys from COPS enter the evil author's lair, and start to bashing him.

"YOU MOTHER"$"·&"&, PIECE OF &··/·$($&·$, ($&/··&/·(·$&" one of the policeman shouted trying to let the author shirtless (have you notice that most of the bad guys form COPS are shirtless).

"Gomen Gomen I didn't mean it. And why are you doing this I'm not black"

#SILENCE# a rolling plant pasts in front of them.

"You are right sir, remember we policemen are to serve and protect"

"Look a black guy is taking his dog out"

"Let's go then"

#BG music form COPS#

(I know I know just ignore all this crap, besides everything written here comes from the twisted mind of the author. If there is some resemblance with reality is just a coincidence )

**ANOTHER POINTLESS RANMA FIC**

**By**

**Onedrunkwriter**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Ryouga gloomed.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm" an equally gloomed Shinji seconded.

"Oh come on guys snap of it!" a very pissed Ukyo growled. They were depressed, imagine them sitting, writing circles on the ground with their fingers and with some blue flames around. There was enough energy to provoke the third impact.

#SPLASH#

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ryouga-chan shouted.

"So you can say something else" Ukyo replied.

"It's late I'm going to sleep" finally Shinji-chan said.

"She is right" Shinji-chan glares Ukyo "OK, HE is right, I'm going too, g'night Ryouga-chan"

"HEY"

"Just kidding, sugar" she giggled as she enters to the tent.

----0----

"You can't sleep, can you? Sugar" Ukyo interrupt one of Ryouga's very depressed train of thoughts.

"What about you Ukyo?" Replied the fanged girl.

#SPLASH# Ukyo poured some hot water on Ryouga-chan now Ryouga-kun.

"Thank you Ukyo"

"No problem, Ryouga. What were you thinking about?"

"Old times, I still can't believe that everything is gone"

"No again, sugar. We promised to move on the past"

"I know but, you can't deny that we had fun at the hot spring race" he chucked.

"Ha ha yes, o what about in Togenkyo with your forced rescue" she laughed.

"But I rescued you…"

"After I begged you…"

"Sorry about that, back there my mind was clouded with Akane" he sighed depressed.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to bring that"

"No, it's ok after all I can't get over with it, if I keep it to me"

"Yeah, I always wondered, why did you fall for Akane?"

"I don't exactly how it started. I guess that all began after I chopped Akane's hair, I pursued Ranma to his house, and we continued our fight on that rainy night. But Akane throw me something so I lost my umbrella and got soaked"

"And you changed into P-chan" Ukyo giggled a bit.

"You knew it?" a surprised Ryouga asked.

"Come on, I'm not that dense. Don't worry I'm not mad at you, but you should have trust me, I am your friend"

"At that time I really didn't trust anyone. It's a good change."

"Yes, we all could be friends back there but we were so blind. Could you continue?"

"Yes, when I got transformed I look for a shelter. When I found it, I entered Akane's room I knew when she came in. I tried to escape but she didn't let me do it. After some argue with Ranma Akane took me in her arms. I know it sounds silly for the first time in many years I felt warm"

"I know how you felt. After all I spent my childhood denying myself as a woman just for revenge"

"We're pathetic" he shivered.

"Hey take it" Ukyo shared some of her blanket to Ryouga. At first he hesitated but the warm he felt was so overwhelming that he couldn't resist.

"You know Ukyo, you really looked nice with that dress" Ryouga said smiling.

"Ryouga" she blushed and turned away from him "if it was true, why Ranma didn't chose me"

"That's easy, because he is a jerk" she chucked "any men would be happy to be with you"

"Thank you, Ryochan" she landed her head on his shoulder. With that both of them keep talking burying their pasts and trying to build a better future.

----0----

Unknowing for them there was someone else listening. That was Shinji-chan. She (he) always believed that her (his) life sucked but after hearing their deepest secrets he only could marvel how they still had a nice attitude to life. Especially Ukyo, even Ryouga with all his depression managed to smiled.

It was unfair for them he had eavesdropped and learnt their secrets. He had run away for so long it was time to face his life like a man (girl at this time). With that resolution she (he) left the tent and joined his friends.

----0----

…

"So tell me Ryochan, what was the first thing you did when awake after your stunt?"

"I was trying to find Akane…" Ukyo Frowned "it was normal after all I needed to apologize her for the P-chan affair"

"Humph" she only could say.

"Well after that, I heard some noises. There was a battle around and when I saw it…whoa. You are not going to believe me"

"Try me"

"There was a giant squid-like monster fighting a giant robot and…" Ryouga continued his tale but…

"That monster was an angel and the robot who battle it is called Evangelion or EVA" Shinji-chan interrupted Ryouga.

"Sorry sugar, did we wake you up?" Ukyo apologized. "There you can have some hot water"

"No, I was not that tired and I don't want to get soaked at night" Shinji-chan responded and sat in front of them.

"Shinji you said that the monster was an angel, but aren't they the servants of god, at least for westerns" Ryouga replied.

"Well, I really don't know what they really are. That was what they talked to me" Shinji-chan talked.

"They who?" Ukyo was intrigued.

"Well I was lying to you. When my mom died my _father_ sent me to live with my uncle but he didn't care about me and left me to my sensei not that he cared about me either" a very sad Shinji-chan told them trying to but as much venom to the word father as he could.

"Oh my God Shinchan that's terrible" a very shocked Ukyo said.

"Your father deserted you. That bastard" Ryouga was really pissed.

"Yes, I live alone for nearly ten year until I received that letter." The pinked haired responded.

"What letter did you receive?" asked Ryouga.

"I was from my father. He told me to move into Tokyo-3. After 10 years this was all I got from him" now Shinji-chan was near from crying.

"Shhh Shinchan" Ukyo embraced her (him) "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to"

"I heard you two. It's fair that you hear me" Shinji-chan responded.

After sobbing in Ukyo's arms. Shinji-chan finally calmed so he could continue with his story.

"I know it sounds foolish but I wanted to see my father. I wanted to be accepted." With her head bowed she continued her story.

"I know what it feels" after Genma stole her father's cart Ukyo gave up her feminity in order to look for revenge and recover her father's honor.

"I arrived to Tokyo-3 three week before the battle you saw Ryouga. At that time we were being attacked for another monster" she sighed "I learnt that it was an angel. When I met father he wanted me to pilot the EVA" both Ukyo and Ryouga were shocked. "That's right I'm Shinji Ikari pilot of Evangelion Unit-01"

After some time both Ryouga and Ukyo recovered "what happed?" asked Ukyo.

"I denied. I was angry. I felt used by my father. He didn't want to meet me he just wanted to use me. To pilot that monstrosity" now Shinji-chan's voice was full of hatred.

"After that my father told me that I was useless. And he brought another pilot. Ayanami Rei. She was injured in a previous test. She was bleeding and full of bandages. I couldn't stand it anymore and agreed to pilot"

"So chivalry still exits" Ukyo tried to lighten the mood. Unsuccessfully.

"After being tossed into the cockpit, everything was a blur. The only thing they told me about the piloting was to think walking so the EVA could walk"

"The robot does what you think to do, cool" Ryouga talked.

"That's right, but the bad thing is the pain. I could feel the same pain that EVA felt. It was awful I felt my arm being broken"

"Oh god…" Ukyo still couldn't believe it.

"After some time later I passed out. I guess I couldn't stand the pain. I'm such a wimp"

"And so?"

"I don't know the angel was destroyed somehow. When I woke up I was at the cage where EVA is stored. But I've had nightmares about that battle, in those dreams I lost control of myself and attacked the angel like an animal. I'm nor really sure if those dreams were real or not" he took a long breathe after that "They told me I made a nice job. But some people were injured, that's right I'm useless, I'm worthless, I can't do anything right…"

"Please Shinchan stop it" Ukyo pleaded.

"But that's true during the second battle I almost screwed it, for my faults everybody could be dead by now…"

#PUNCH#

"THAT'T ENOUGH SHINJI" Ryouga screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT CRAP AGAIN DON FORGET I SAW THAT FIGHT"

"…"

Putting his arms on Shinji-chan's shoulder Ryouga now calm spoke "Look at me Shinji" Shinji-chan lifted her face and their gazes matched "Don't say you are useless or worthless or any shit like that because it's not true"

"But I hurt people…"

"Didn't you say that you passed out in your first battle" Shinji-chan nodded "So tell me how could you prevent anybody got hurt if you were unconscious?"

"…"

"That's correct you couldn't. Besides are there some refugees in Tokyo-3"

"Hai" Shinji-chan whispered.

"Was the person you hurt in those refugees?"

Shinji shook her head.

"See Shinji it was not your fault. You can't help it if there is some bubblehead foolish enough to leave his shelter to see your battles." Shinji-chan couldn't let escape a small chuckle.

"What was that about?"

"During my second battle my EVA almost smashed some guys when I fell in the mountain"

"So that was why you couldn't move, isn't it?"

"Yes I have to stay until they got into the cockpit"

"And then you charged the bastard and killed it. That was cool"

"No, it wasn't I was ordered to leave, I put my life and everybody lives in danger"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you charge the angel?"

"I was thinking ´I mustn't run away´ and I ignored the order"

"You know Shinji, I'M PROUD OF YOU" with that Ryouga took Shinji-chan in his arms and proceed to give her a mighty bear hug.

"Hey Ryochan, I think you are choking him"

"Umm…sorry Shinji"

"No #panting# it's #panting# ok" after Shinji-chan recovered her breath she ask "why are you proud of me?"

"Because you didn't run away. You faced your fear and emerged triumphant. That's something to be praised for" Ryouga was beaming.

"Ryochan is right, who could have think about it? Beneath your fragile and kind appearance there is a brave and courageous warrior"

"But…they told me…"

"TO THE HELL WITH THEM SHINJI" Ryouga shouted "Tell me did you fell right with your actions?"

"Hai"

"If you fell good, then there is nothing to worry about" Ryouga now with a more serious tone said "I was disappointed, you left your responsibilities after hearing you I could understand some of your reasons" after taking some breath "Tell me Shinji, what are you going to do?"

´_what am I going to do?_ That was a hard one. During all this time with both Ukyo and Ryouga he had forgotten about NERV and his father. But Ryouga was right as a marital artist his duty was to protect people who couldn't defend themselves. He though about his father. Shinji wants his acceptance he started to play cello but he always ignored him and now even piloting EVA hasn't changed their relationship. After that he though about Misato it was true she gave him a hard time after the last mission he was hurt because he felt a bond with her. But she was the first person who treated him nicely. she took him into her home and tried to be his friend. She though about Rei, he risked his life for her welfare. She seemed to be distant, but some how he felt a bond with her even if he didn't understand it.

He though about Kensuke. He was kind enough to let him sleep in his tent. Even if he kept bugging Shinji about EVA. He was a nice person. Shinji also learnt about the other guy, the jock who hit him, Toji. Even if he was violent with him, Shinji could understand his reasons. For last he though about Ryouga and Ukyo. Those time travelers he has befriended with. They have taught him how to fight. He has learnt about their pasts. He also saw the grief on their faces when they were in the Tokyo's memorial. Damn it he knew about the second impact, it was caused by an angel. If an angel wins the battles then everything could be over, no if he could something about it he will try to prevent it. He was going to fight as Ryouga and Ukyo, he was a marital artist too (at least they told him that) and he has a duty to comply.

"Ryouga am I a marital artist?" Shinji-chan shyly asked.

"Of course you are, you should be sure about it"

"In that case, we're going to Tokyo-3. I have something to do"

To be continued…


End file.
